When he comes Knocking
by crimsondawn7
Summary: Kyoya and Nile were dating but soon Kyoya left for college. He promised to stay in touch but did he? Is Nile going to take him back or find some one new? What if this someone new was even worse? I hope you like and please read and review. I would appreciate it. NOTE'RETYPED CHAPTER THREE
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hello everyone and I hope you are all doing well. I am writing this story because I have mild case of writers block but do not worry all of my stories will be updated soon….I hope. Enjoy**

Normal POV

'' Nile,'' Kyoya looked to his love. Nile nuzzled his head to Kyoya's chest and opened his emerald eyes. His eyes and Kyoya's icy blue ones stared at each other. If the world was to end the day after they would spend their last day looking into each other's eyes.

''What Kyoya?'' Nile yawned.

''I got accepted to NYU,'' Kyoya said. He was to go to WAC but NYU had always been his dream and he got accepted.

''Oh,'' Nile's response was sad with a forced smile but it had a tone of sadness. He knew that Kyoya, being older, would head off to college before but he did not expect him to go far away. He knew it was selfish for him to tell Kyoya to stay with him but he wanted to do so.

''I'm sorry but you know that I really wanted to go there,'' Kyoya sat up and so did Nile.

''Yes I know fully well,'' he took a deep breath,'' go.''

''What?'' Kyoya thought he misheard the younger.

''I'm telling you to go and follow that dream of your,'' Nile smiled at Kyoya. Tears visible at the edges of his eyes,'' I can last a year without you and I'll meet you in a year,'' Nile said.

''Yes and I'll call and text,'' Kyoya said. He wanted to communicate with Nile even if it was a long distance thing. Nile was worth calling and texting and not only that but Nile's voice was like soothing music to his ears.

''Okay then my phone will by my new life saver,'' Nile said. He got on top of Kyoya. He straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck, ''I will miss you,'' he brought his lips to Kyoya.

''I will miss you too,'' Kyoya closed the gap and the two shared a slow ad gentle kiss, full of passion. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed being close to each other.

It would be a year until they could feel this again.

The next morning Kyoya packed his stuff out of his apartment and placed it in the moving truck. Nile stayed by Kyoya's side, he did not want him to leave.

Kyoya looked at his love and saw him with a gloomy expression on his face.

''Hey,'' Kyoya casually said,'' look I will call as soon as I get in my dorm.''

Nile nodded but looked at the floor. He wanted to hide the tears that wouldn't cease to fall on the from his face.

''I promise that we'll stay in contact and on breaks I can come here,'' Kyoya cupped Nile Face. He brought Nile's tear stroked hair to meet his,'' your face is too lovely to cry.''

Kyoya kissed away all the tears that were coming out of his love.

''I want you to swear to me on this,'' Nile held out a locket that was given to him by the very man standing in front of him. A lion's head was carved on both sides. Kyoya had given it to him on their anniversary and Nile had always kept it close to him.

''I'll do you one better and swear on our love,'' Kyoya kissed Nile on the fore head,'' I love you and nothing will change the way I feel for you.''

Nile wave him goodbye as Kyoya drove away from him. Kyoya said that he loved Nile but Nile never got a call.

a month went by and Kyoya did not call or text. Nile called but his calls were all dumped to voice mail. Kyoya sweared on their love. The love Nile thought that they had. Apparently Kyoya did not love him because he did not call.

Was the love all in his head? Was Kyoya screwing him because he wanted to? Did Kyoya play him?

These questions haunted Nile every day.

That was six years ago….

**Kind of short, I know **

**Anyway hope you enjoy and drop me a review thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nile's POV**

My face is pushed on the in the dark cushions of the couch. It was barely six and he had already stripped me of my pants and boxers. I hear the zipper of his pants go down. He holds my slim waist in a tight grip, bruising the flesh. My knees are knees are keeping be behind up and my stomach lay on the couch. I refused to look at the man that I now called my husband. I closed my eyes and got ready for what I knew would come. He didn't prepare me or warn me. He entered in a precise strike. He had no interest in providing me with one bit of pleasure. All he wanted was to break me and he had accomplished that long ago. He thrusted in me without letting me adjust. I have gotten used to the treatment but the pain never stopped.

I heard him grunt as he continued to plunge in me. He moved his member deeper inside me and kept a fast pace. I could never hold back the tears that always streamed down my face. It didn't matter if IU grew to accept this but IU still cries as if this is a new occurrence. My moans of pains and silent screams just push him closer to his release. One hand snaked its way to my neck and tightens. He tightened the grip on my neck and continued to pant,'' Say it you whore,''he insulted. I knew what he wanted to hear but each day I tried to hold it out. He saw that I wasn't about to open my mouth so his speed fastened and his grip around my neck tightened. I knew that new bruises would form around my neck. 'Hurry up 2whoore,'' I felt a liquid run down my thigh.

''I am yours,'' I whisper. The speed of his thrusts makes me unable to speak. I am too busy trying to keep my voice down so that the neighbors won't hear us. ''My body ….i-is yours …to com-and ….and I am your proper—ty'', I choke out the words.

''Good dirty whore,'' I feel his seed in me. I feel disgusted when he fills me up with his unwanted seed. He took his member out of me and grabs my hair. He pulls me off the couch and onto the floor. I kneel in front of him and his limp member. It is slowly standing as he belittles me. I take his shaft into my mouth and am disgusted when I taste and Iron like taste. My bloods- the blood on his man hood was the blood from my entrance. I continued to bob my head ads his hand dig deeper into my scalp. He gets tired of my pathetic tries and now forces my head down on his cock. My throat burns each time I take the whole thing. ''Yes you freaking bitch,'' he moans in pleasure as I feel the disgusting seed run down my throat. I tried my best to keep it from coming back up. Last time I accidently puked it out, he made sure to punish me. He gave me a beating and one so bad that cover up or an excess of clothing couldn't cover it up. I had to stay inside for two weeks. Not only that but every move I made caused so much pain I took enough pain killers to kill me, but sadly here I still am.

''Shit I'm going to be late,'' he pushes me away and pulls up his pants. He puts on his coat and walks out the door,'' I'll be back for dinner so your better cook something good and not the shit you made last week.''

My husband left. I didn't move until I heard the police car exit the garage. The irony that in the city Yato is a hero who puts away rapists when he is one. Not that I consider this rape. I deserve every bit of it. I use my limbs to get up. I use the wall as support and slowly make it to the bathroom. The cold floor feels good on my wounds. I take out my secret first aid kit that I keep hidden behind the fake plant. I cover my entrance in order to stop the bleeding. I place ointment to heal the torn flesh. I will later be able to access if I need to stitch it up but for now this will do. I place cream on my newly forming bruises also on the existing ones that cover my body.

''6 years ago Kyoya left me,'' I stare at the white wall.'' Two months after that I met Yato,'' I mutter,'' five months after that I dropped out of highs school and to top it off I married Yato.'' I rummage through the first aid kit. In a little box I take on the locket. The one that Kyoya had given him long ago. Nile now knows that what he had with Kyoya was his imagination. Kyoya never tried to contact me after he swore on our love. I guess he never felt anything for me. I was delusional and created a fake relationship between us,'' how could I be so stupid to fall for him?'' I ask. I knew the answer was because he was charming and he had similar qualities to me, also I was attracted to him but who could blame me .I meant nothing to him yet he meant everything to me. After that I was holding out and then I met Yato.

Flashback…..

I was walking home after I had a study session with Demure. He had offered to drive me home but declined his offer. The night was beautiful. The moon was full and it was warn but there was a gently breeze. The trees had started to change colors- well actually the leaves on the trees.

I was crossing an alley as I felt some one garb. I was going to fight back but he held a knife to my exposed neck. I stayed silent and stared at him. His hair id mid night blue almost back and his eyes and golden brown. His skin was like Kyoya's and so was the way his eyes were shapes. The style his hair was in was also similar to Kyoya and so was the strong aura surrounding him. The same aura that would scare everyone including wild animals. He dragged me in the dark alley. He kept the knife close to my neck and pushed me into the wall. He started to ruin his hands all over my shaking body.

I was still untouched. I told Kyoya that I wasn't ready to have sex and he was okay with it. I was still a virgin. And this stranger was going to take it away from me. At the time I still believed that Kyoya loved me. I made up excuses for him like that he was swamped with work and didn't have time to call me. But he showed up.

He yanked my pants and boxers down and squeezed my ass. He didn't waste time. He plunged himself deep inside my virgin ass. The pain was excruciating. He kept thrusting, not even giving me a chance to breathe or adjust. He just kept going deeper and deeper. Blood poured down my leg and bruising forming on my waist. Small slices stretched on my neck and collar bone. He kept moving making the knife come in to contact with my skin.'' A virgin huh,'' he kept thrusting,'' Kyoya… no nobody will ever want you now. You are used goods and not only that but now you are no better than a prostitute. Now I know why Kyoya could never love a piece a trash like you,'' I was already vulnerable and that crushed me. Kyoya deserved better than used good. He is right- he is fucking me in an ally, I really am no better than a prostitute. Nobody would want trash like me. '' All your good for is to fuck and look at,'' He whispered in my ear. My screams turned into sobs as he came in me. He pushed me down on all fours and rode me like a dog. Here I am in a filthy alley being fucked like a dog. That is what I probably deserve. After the whole ordeal I waked back home- more like limped. It was late so nobody was out to notice me. I closed the door behind me.

''**Kyoya ….no nobody will ever want you now''**

''**Now I know why Kyoya couldn't love trash like you''**

I went to my closet and took out all the photo books with Kyoya and I. All the memories I made. Kyoya was using me. He never loved me at al. I was his toy that he played with it. I threw them out in the trash and tied up the bad. I threat out my back window. I never wanted to see any of them. I ripped the pendant away from my neck. I wanted to throw it out so badly. After all it meant nothing. That man was right…. Kyoya didn't love me.

''**I'll do you one better and swear on our love,'' Kyoya kissed me on the fore head,'' I love you and nothing will change the way I feel for you.''**

''what a load of crap,'' I angrily mutter at the memory.

After that my grades dropped. I dropped out of high school. I wanted to become a grade school teacher but that never happened. That man made me realize how worthless I really am.

Turns out that man was my neighbor, Yato. Later we got married when I realized he will be the only one who will want me. He wants just my body though.

Flash back over…

I placed the locket back and stood up. I hid the kit back behind the fake plant. I looked at the reflection in the mirror. My body was coverd in markings.

Old whippings

Red angry scratches

Bruises

Bite marks

Knife markings

Etc….

''Kyoya, I hate you,''

**What do you think? Comments**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was not happy about my last chapter so I am replacing it. So this is the new chapter three. Enjoy!**

After all was done I took a nap on the couch. My body started to feel heavy so I decided that taking a nap would actually be beneficial. Yato will be home in two hours so that means I get to rest for that amount of time. I haven't really had a night's sleep in such a long time. My dreams bring me to that bastard Kyoya. My dream is that I find Kyoya and we make up, kind of like in a fairy tale.

My heart always starts to ache when I think about him. I've been trying to rid him from my mind but I just can't. It's not easy to forget someone who held your heart…..and then broke it into millions of pieces.

''What is wrong with me,'' I say. I know that I should hate Kyoya for betraying me but I can't. He succeeded in making me fall for him but I haven't succeeded falling out of love with him. His betrayal started all this and here I am in an abusive relationship. I don't even know where Kyoya is and I hope he is happy. It makes me sick that I wish him happiness. After all he did I can't hate him. I sort of hate myself for that.

My eyes slowly close and I escape from reality. A dream portrays hidden desires or the worst case scenario of a current situation. I either end up dead or I find Kyoya. I don't know if Kyoya is the worst case scenario.

I heard from him three years back. He said that he had become some sort of detective. He didn't actually tell me. I heard it from Demure who heard it from others. He kept in touch with someone but that someone was not me. I miss him so much and yet I don't ever want to see him. I can't help that my feelings are tangled up.

''Kyoya or Yato''

I don't know who has hurt me the most. Kyoya hurt me to the point that I was so insecure and broken. Yato bashed my head against the wall or fucks me. Both of them have hurt me but the betrayal by Kyoya had hurt me the most.

I get up finally realizing that sleeping was just going to cause more pain. I wait for Yato to arrive. If luck was on my side, which it never is, he will just fall asleep and leave me alone. I learned long ago that filling my head with those ideas is just naïve. For the last six years Yato had always been abusive. I've had broken bones and bloody scars all over my body. I would also hate it when he ties me up and burns me like a piece of meat. My skin is now covered in scars of old wounds or fresh and old bruises and scratch mark. He does make a point to not harm my face so much that it can't be covered by makeup. He beats the parts of my body that I can hide so that no one gets smart and starts asking questions. Last time someone asked- Yato brought over his cop buddies and they all beat and fucked me. Yato had put foreign object in me, including a metal pole and wooden bat. I never show any one my injuries unless I have trust in them. I don't want to get Yato mad at me.

The only people who know about the whole abuse thing is Demure. Demure was my best friend in high school. I liked the fact that he was shy and very hidden with others but with me he would speak freely. He started to grow more confidence and even though we no longer see in person, we do text and call. But lately he hasn't called or texted me at all.

''Maybe he left me too,'' I always wonder. The other person only knows my injuries. She thinks I get them while playing sports. Hikaru is a doctor that I have come to lie to. There are some injuries that Yato gives me that requires professional help. I can't fix al my injuries so I do require her. I try not to go very often because I don't want her to get suspicious and start asking questions.

She thinks I am a clumsy slut. I've had tears before and Hikaru thinks I like it rough and with many partners. She often looks strangely at me but I just look away. It's not like I'm looking for a friend.

I run my finger over my cheeks. The small bruises that lay hidden under cover up. My arms are bandaged up and so are my legs. Scars on my neck hidden by my scarf.

I hear a knock on the door and laughter on the other side. I look at the clock and wonder who it is. Yato should not be here until later in the evening. I open the door and come to face with horror. Yato is drunk and is followed by his drunken friends. All four of them stagger in. Their feet dragging on the floor and the words slurred. The strong scent of booze and cigarettes linger around them. The only explanation for them being here is that something happened at work. Yato is one of NYPD's best. He is always the one in the spot light so he never comes home early unless something really upset him. His friends also look very mad and irritated.

''Yato can we fuck him,'' creep 1 came by my side. He wrapped his arms around me and sniffed my hair, ''we'll fuck you really good,'' he whispered into my ears. I wanted to free myself but Yato nodded to him, giving him permission.

''Thanks dude your awesome, ''Creep 2 came up in front of me. No I didn't want this. Yato usually pops me drug before stuff like this. I hate him for using it but it takes me away from what's happening. But this time it does not look like Yato is giving me anything.

''Sure guys my whore is your whore,'' Yato said. He held a blue pill in his hand,'' though this time I want him alert.'' My heart stopped.

''Wait Yato,'' creep 1 started to remove my scarf. I was panicking. Yato needs to give me that drug so I can escape from this.

Yato pushed in front of creep 2 and was right in front of me,'' Nile we can't always mellow you out.''

''Please no. I need it if this is going to happen,'' I pleaded. My eyes filling up with tears.

''Oh we are going to have sex with you but I want you alert,'' He said.

''Hey look what I got,'' Creep 3 came out of the main room with duct tape in his hands.

The next moments were a blur. My clothes were ripped off and my hands were bound together. Soon I was on creep 1 and we were on the couch. The other three were starting to take off their clothes.

''Whoa you really are a fine ass,'' creep 1 commented. His finger was probing in me. He was getting ready to enter me.

''No stop,'' I beg. I tried to move my hands but couldn't.

Creep 2 was standing on the couch, his dick in my face and creep 1 had penetrated in me from behind. His hands on my hips forcing me to sit down on his shaft while his friend thrusts in my mouth.

''So damn tight,'' creep 1 smirks as he pulls me down quicker.

''Oh good, little whore,'' creep 2 moans as he gags me. I feel the head of his shaft in the back of my throat.

''I trained him,'' Yato starts to pump my shaft.

I don't understand why he is giving me a form of pleasure. When we have sex- my pleasure isn't something he cares for.

''Is it me or is he acting different,'' creep 3 stand a little farther away. He is waiting for his turn.

''Oh I introduced him to a drug that makes him numb. I usually fuck him without all the fighting. I never liked it when he squirmed but he does cry and scream. Se right now he is trying to get his hands free.''

''Oh no you don't,'' creep 2 grabs my bound hand in one of his. He holds them above my head and stretches them back.

''St….ahhhh,'' I gasp as I feel creep 1 hit my prostate. I also feel that I am about to come when Yato pulls his hand away.

''No you don't,'' Yato pushed creep 2 away from me and my mouth. He grabbed my face but I still kept panting from creep 1,'' you'll have to beg.''

''No ….a way'' I say. I bite my lip, trying to hold back my moans. He back hands me and grabs my hair roughly. He pulls me back close to his face.

''I like you a whole lot better when I drugged you, ''he says.

''So did…Ah…I,'' he punched me.

''Pass me that,'' Yato told creep 3. Creep 3 came back trophy from Yato's youth. Creep 3 hands it to Yato and Yato start to hit me with it over and over again. I no longer want my release but I want this to stop. I kept seeing sots as the sex position changes. I feel blood pouring down my face and blood coming out of my entrance. I don't know who is fucking me. I can't see clearly and all I can do is cry and scream, hoping I die.

**I feel better with this as chapter three. I am thinking of making Nile pregnant but I am not sure. I would like to know what you all though of this. Did you like this one or the last one? Reviews please.**

**I will explain the drug later on and if I do mpreg...well you'll find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was sprawled out on the floor and so were the creeps and Yato. He was right next to me, his sleeping face inches from mine. I used my arms to support my self. But as soon as I fully stood up, I winced in pain. I fell back down and held my knee in pain. I couldn't bear the pain and decided to stay there. I touched my face and felt a break in my skin on my forehead. I also felt the that the wound was wide and a bit deep but what worried me was that it was still moist. That means the bleeding has just recently stopped.

I don't remember how I got the deep gash but I think Yato gave it to me.

I touch and feel my skin, the bumps and ugly colors that blemish it. O can't remeber each one of their stories but I know Yato had given them to me. I look around and see that the table was flipped and the couch cushoins were on the other side of the room. I also notice Yato's trophy was a few feet away from me. I assume that may be the object that broke my skin. I try once more to stand and achieve it. I still feel the pain but I have to endure it. I walk on my wobbly legs and make my wy to my haven with a toilet. I close the door softly and lock it. I sit in the tub and and turn on the water. I don't wait for it to get warm, instead I start to gently wash my body. I runmy hands over the abused skin.

The bruises feel nice when I wash over them but the scratches sting and burn. I bite my lip as I bring up a wet,folded piece of toilet paper on my head wound. I have to wash ot to avoid it getting an infection. The blood thourouly dampens the paper. I also notice the water around me turned a light red, pink color. I took a deep breathe to relax myself before I look to the most damaged part of my body. I open my legs a little more and isee the water turn red. The blood from my entrance and inner thighs is washed out. I notice a new assotment of bruises on my hips and a new red hand mark onmy inner thighs.

My breath hitches as wash it thourouly. I finish up washing my body and attend to my hair. I grab a generouse amoun of shampoo and scrub it in my hair. I stand up and let the blood water drain out. I turn the water back on but this time the water rained down on me. I wash the shampoo out of my hair. I always like when I am clean, makes me feel good.

I apply a bit of conditioner and quickly wash it out. I get out of the shower and grab a towel out of the closet. I dry my hair then my body. I grab my first aid kit and sit on the toilet and apply bandages on my thighs. I bite down on my towel and apply cream to my cuts and bruises. Like in the water - My brusies feel nice but my scratches sting. A few tears slide down my face as I cover my whole body with cream. I then bandage up my head wound. I run my fingers through my hair. I arrange it so that my bangs cover the bandage and wound. I also apply a special cream to my entrance. It stung and I thin I have to avoid penetration for a long time.

I clutch my head in pain as flashes if lastnight bulldoze through my haed. I rember all of the having sex with me and Yato, he hit me with the trophy. After that everything is a bit fuzzy. I get up and look at myself in the mirror. I look like I normally do- All covered in bruises.

I look to the sink and clutch the sides of the sink. A few tears roll down my face and into the sink. My life is crap and I am also crap. I can't help but clutch at my heart. My hand is placed directly over my heart. I always wonder when it's going to give out.

I took a deep breathe and hid my first aid kit. I wrapped the towel around me and slowly opened the door. I take a peek out and see that they are still asleep. I walk out and into the main room. I close the door softly and start to walk over to my closet. My clothes are neatly stacked in columns. I pick out a a yelow,long sleved shirt. A green pair of pants and matching green socks. I cover my neck with my old scarf and walk to the mirror that hangs off the wall. I walk back to the bedside table and gather a few things. I turn back to the miror and open up the little bag. I take out cover up and a little pad. I dab some on my face to hide the briuises. I decide I don't need anything else so Iput it back. I walk int the room and make breakfast. I hope Yato wil be in agood mood today. I really need to avoid being penetrated.

I make eggs, toast and bacon. The traditiona braekfast. I set extra plates in case the ...guests would join him. I eat a bit befor they wake up which I think is soon since the smell of food has now reached them.

I was right when Yato sat up. He had no pants on but he didn't seem bothered by it.

''You clean up nice,'' Yato seemed okay. He walked up to me a kissed me. I openeed my mouth and allowed him entrance. He immediatly explored my mouth. I felt sick whenever he did this.

He pulled away and pushed me out of the way. He looked satisfied with the food and sat down.

''What will you have to drink?'' I ask.

''Pass me some juice,'' he said. I nodded and grabbed a cup along with the juise. I poured him a glas and walked away.

''Boys wake the hell up,'' Yato yelled. The others got up and took a seat. They all ate and left. Yato and I were the only ones left. After he was done he left to take a shower. I took the oppurtunity to wash the dishes.

I heard the bathroom door open and then a few steps. I was a little scared to turn around.

I felt his arms wrapped around my waist, his head right next to mine and our bodies close. ''I think you are doing well for a whore.'' he whispered in my ear. '' I like you better when you are responsive instead of drugged.'' I widen my eyes knowing where this was heading.''

''No please I need it,'' I turned around and begged him. I don't want to remeber. I don't want to be there.

He tightly grabbed my shoulders and when I looked up i expected him to be mad and hit me but no, he had a wierd smile on his face.'' Nile I will never give you that drug again. I love it when you squirm and try to fight back. Not when your still and numb. He leaned down a bit my beck, hard. I hissed in pain and he looked back at me. His hand stroked my stomack andhe had a faint smile on his face. I didn't understand.

''No you have-'' I stopped when his eyes narrowed.

''You had to ruin th moment,'' his voice cold. His hand snaked round to my neck and he lifted me off to the floor.'' I said No and what I say Goes,'' he said. I tried to glare at him but I am a coward.

''Please,'' I ask him to release me. He starts to snort and drops me to the floor. I fall on my knees ans take deep breaths. I wasn't paying attention when he swung his foot and in connected with my head. He then stepped on onon of ny hards, pressing his weight on it. I keep my head down and wait for him to do more. He kneeled down next to me and yarnked my hair, forcing my to raise my head. ''Yato I'm soory I won't talk back to you and I accept not being drugged,'' I cave. My fear and axiety is building up ans he's still.

''Good little bitch but you still need to be punished'', he yanked me up by my air and we walked to the main bedroom. I threw me on the floor and procedded to stop on me. He hit everywher but my stomack a couln't help but wonder why. He kicked my head several time and he crushed my right hand. I couldn't move and of my fingers. He leaned down to the floor.'' You are a worthless whore and you do as I say. You are nothing without me and you deserve all that you get,'' Yato said. He grabbed my face and squezzed it. I've head that same insult many times. It was a while back that a relized itwas the truth. After Kyoya I probably would have died but Yato saved me. Now , six years later, I am alive beacause of him.

''Yes sir,'' I say.

''Good liitle whore,'' he let my head drop to the floor. I only see spots after that,'' listen, I have an early shift so I have to go. When I get back I have to start training you once more.''

I heard foot step and shuffling within the apartment. Moments later I heard the door close and I still stayed on the floor.

''I am worthless muck found on the bottor of Yato's shoe.'' I got up and headed to the bath room. My righthand started to swell and I knew it was broken. I limped into the bathroom and sat on the floor. I took my first aid kit out and wrapped my hand up with bandages. I made a sling so I didn't just let my hand dangle. Yatosaid hewas going to retrain me again.

I didn'twant to think about that now. I got up and started to clen. The livving room was a mess. Semen was on the couch and on the floor. THey must have really enjoyed me yesterday. I couldn't remeber what happen after I got my head hurt.

When I was done cleaning all the room I stopped.

There was a knock on the door and when I opened it it was Hikaru.

''Hey I heard you came back from camping and I had a hunch yo were hurt,'' she looked at my hand.

''Yeah,'' I gave her a fake smile.

''It looks like that hand is wrapped up properly but this needs some work. He moved my bangs ans noticed the bandage. Blood was seeping through and I guesss it opened when Yato kicked me. We walked into the livving room. She took of the bandage an dput gauze on the wound. She then wrapped it again,'' ouch how'd you get that,'' she lauhged but I felt something off.

''I hit a really low branch,'' I smile.

''Ok well now it done. It should heal nicely,'' Hikaru says. She grabs a cotton ball from her bag and starts to rub my cheek. I don't know what she is doing but I push her away when I relize what she was looking for.

I saw tears stream down her face,''I knew it.'' She removed the make up that was covering the bruises.

''I fell on some dead branched face down so..'' I lie.

''That' s not the truth and you know it,'' Hikaru doesn't fall for it. ''Yato is hitting you isn't he?''

''No he isn't,'' I say. I know I wasn't very convincing.

''He is. You always come to me battered up. I always knew that you were lying but now I know the truth. The last time you stopped by the clinic I ran blood. You were drugged weren't you?''

''When did I?'' I don't remeber her taking blood.

''When you were passed out and I was stitching you up,'' She says.

''I am not on drugs,'' I made it clear.

''You were on PHS2. A drug that is still going through testing. It numbs the senses and is also used for birth control. It is not addictive but it does weaken one's state if mind.''

''I am not on drugs,'' I repeat.

''Nile you need to get help,'' she looks worried,'' he is not going to stop. It's only going to get worse.''

'' Nothing is wrong with my marrriage,'' I tell her, I feel angry taht she isbutting into my life.

'' Nothing's wrong... you have got to be kidding me. Look at you,'' she screams,'' your skin is covered in marks and that gash on you head is not from a branch. Yato did it,'' She comes close to me.

''Let me call the authorities,'' she plaeds.

''No''.

''Why are you protectig him, that bastard is braeking you,'' she is angry.

''You can not tell anyone. Doctor patient priveledge. You cannot tell anyone of your patients, its confidential,'' I narrow my eyes.

''I can report it as a friend and not your doctor,'' She replies.

'' Hm,'' I feel cold,'' Who is going to belive that Yato, an honorable officer, can do such a thing as domestic abuse. You'll be eaten alive by the press.''

''I don't care,'' Hikaru says,'' I will face the press but are you ready to face death. Yato with go to far and you'll end up dead,'' She says.

''I don't care,'' I reply. I've thought about deatg countless times. It may be my only option later on.

''Well I do,'' She stand up.

''Why? I am nothing to you,'' I ask.

''You don't rember do you?'' She asks. I look at her confused. I have no idea what she is talking about. Hikaru is older than me so I have no idea how I would know her.'' I tutored you in elementy school. You were very bright and teaches saw something in you. They asked me to teach you things that are a bit ahead of the rest of your age group. You used yo call me Hic up. I knew it was you the first time you came with a broken arm to my clinic.''

''I still don't remeber,'' I answer. I don't remeber much of my childhood.

''You don't remeber me?'' She asked.

''I already told you that I don't,'' I reply.

''Doesn't matter if you do not remeber but I do. I want to help you,'' she says. I can hear the desperation in her voice.

''Leave.'' I simply say.

''But-''

''I don't need help. I am fine and you need notworry about me,'' I walk to the door. I open in and wait for her to leave.

She walked to the door and looked at me. To my surprise she hugged me.'' Call me in any emergency and I will report this,'' she leaves. I close the door behind her and in my hand is a card with her phone number.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I went to visit family in Georgia. I also might remind you that school is around the corner so updates will be slow. I am no longer a fraesh man, I am so happy about that. Also I retyped chapter 3, if you have not read vcan you plaese check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month since Hikaru had come by. I don't know what happened to her and I don't care. I've also received punishment for letting her in. I was so frightened when he stormed i and started to smack and punch me. He tied my arm over the stove and turned it on and watched as my arm burned. He left me there for a few moments. After he untied me and turned off the stove I fell to the ground. I held my arm while he stood there laughing. He dragged me to the room and and beat me up even more. He made me feel inferior and in my place. He stomped on me and kicked my side. I couldn't breathe and he found it funny. I looked at him and all saw was his smile- his sick and twisted smile.

After that night I couldn't do anything. I stayed in a corner and hid. I stay inside and I don't answer anything. When Yato comes by I do exactly what he says and stay out of his way. I never want him to burn me even more. I was so used to our rough intercourse and beating but I didn't think he would burn me. I didn't think he would cause me tremendous pain .I now fear him more than ever and I never want to go against him.

I look at my bandaged arm. It sends chills up my spine when I look at it. I have tried everything to heal it but nothing is working. I don't ever want to see a doctor ever again or anyone from the outside. I am so afraid of what Yato will do to me if he finds out. If anyone finds out , Yato will unleash his rage and I don't think I can handle that.

Right now he is sleeping and his snores assure me that he is still in deep sleep. I have allowed myself to breath. He was taking time off saying that he had issues. The issue being me. I didn't know what he was going to do this time around. Last time the beatings and rape were the ways he used to control me. Bu now that I'm used to that treatment. I have no clue what he has planned out.

I am so afraid of what he'll do to me when he wakes up. The last few day were simply whippings and stretch positions. Those positions left me sore all over and left marks from where I was tied still have the dark bruises on my wrists. This fear is eating me up and I can't help but fall into a huge pit called hopelessness. I've been with Yato for about five and a half years and I still had some fight. He didn't like that first and decided to drug me but now I've fallen and I am scared to get up. I don't want to get hurt lost all my hope, my will, my self worth and dignity. I didn't have much to begin with but at least had some will to fight. Now I can't even look at him when he raises his hand. I can't do anything to stop him so I stopped trying. What's the point? The way he looks down at me sends goosebumps and chills. I no longer have the will to face him or say anything to him. That angers him since I remember that he liked to have me squirm under him. With me no longer resisting he has become more violent. I don't know what he wants from me.

''Nile come here,'' I widen my eyes as I walk to him. I didn't hear him get up- Probably too deep in thought to pay attention. I walked into the bedroom saw him, standing tall and proud. He likes to stand on the pedestal he's made for himself.

''Yes sir,'' I say nervously avoiding his gaze. I don't want to look into his dark eyes.

''Look at me when I talk to you,'' he grabs my face tightly. He forces my head up. I look into his dark eyes and cower in fear. My knees turn numb and a breath is caught in my throat. The way he stares dagger at me makes me feel like he is going to devour me.

''I'm sorry sir,'' I apologize to him.

He grunts and pulls me close. He sinks his teeth into my neck until my blood starts to run. I shut my eyes tightly and bite the inside of my cheek to avoid a scream. I can't make a sound. I feel ill and want to puke but I can't. I don't want to say anything to Yato. I fear that I may make him angrier and he might ... I'll just have to swallow it. I have to but I can't.

''What?'' he asks as he notices me trying to swallow something back. He looks at me and then his eyes widens. He lets me go and I run to the bathroom. I bend over the toilet and spew out more of my guts. I didn't know that he was behind me until I heard him chuckle. I looked up from the toilet and he had a pleased smirk on his face. ''Now I own you.''

I didn't know what he meant by that but I felt a sickening feeling inside. I looked back at the toilet. Lately I have been feeling light headed and like I had to throw up. I didn't know why though. I had no idea why Yato would be happy. Maybe I'm dying from some weird terminal disease. Would he really be laughing if I was going to die.

And here I thought I would die by his hands.

''Come here,'' he grabbed me by the back of my neck.'' I have to train you in a faster way''.

He pulls off all my clothes and pushed me in the tub. He handcuffs me to the drain and starts the water. The water is set on cold and he leaves me there. I try to wiggle out of the cuffs but I can't. The icy water slowly rises until it is almost overflowing the tub. He comes in and stop the water. He sits on the toilet and starts to read something out loud. I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. My skin starts to feel numb and I feel my heart beat slow. My breath shows in the air around me. I don't know why but while he is talking I was clinging onto his words.

''A friend told me this is to train dogs who have done wrong too it's master. You have to obey me Nile. You are a bad dog. You need to be punished...''

The words go into my head and I concentrate on them. Concentrating on the words make me feel warm. I think that concentrating on his words is taking focus away from how cold I feel.

''You will never disobey me. I'd hate to punish you but I have to if you do something against time. I am your master ad you are a worthless, single-celled organism. I am not doing anything to you, am I Nile?''

''No,'' I reply.

''Good boy,''

he says the same thing for the next three hours.

He drains the water and walks out the bathroom. He comes back with a video camera but I don't move. The water leaves the tub and I expected him to release me but he didn't. He instead turned back on the water but this time on the hot setting.

''This will make a great home video,'' he points it to me as I scream in pain. My skin turns an angry red and I swallow some and it burns the inside of my throat. He laughs as he watches me in pain. He holds me down in the water for a while. He watches me squirm under him. He saying something but I can't make out what. I couldn't breath anymore and I stopped moving. He finally pulled me up.

This is my punishment

What I deserve.

I got mercy because he allowed it.

He leaves me in the scorching hot water for the rest of the morning. After I catch my breath I stay still and quiet in the tub. He leaves to do other things. He later, uncuffs me and tells me to get my ass up and make him some lunch. I nod and get up. My whole body stings with each step I take. I ignore all my pain and serve Yato what he wishes. He eats in silence and I sit in a corner. I do not ask for clothing or anything for that matter. I stay still and quiet and try to avoid him from noticing me. I wish I can sink into the wall and stay there. I want to be safe and I will. if I do everything Yato asks of me.

I cannot go against him.

''Nile come here,'' I shiver but I immediately go to his side.

''Yes,'' I said quietly. I didn't make any movement. He got up and latched his lips on mine. He started exploring my mouth and I let him, I obeyed him. He was so passionate and I didn't know what to do. I just closed my eyes and follow his lead. I let him do all he wants with me. He starts to rub my sides and brings me close. I feel the heat of his body onto my skin. I feel his arms around me almost protecting me.

''Put on some clothes,'' he shoves me away. I nod and get dressed. I am suprised that he let me go. I feel like he was confused for a while but everything he does is confusing to me. I shake my head and get back on track. My clothing made my skin burn. I winced as the cloth irritated my burnt skin. I shrugged off all the pain and waited for the next set of commands.

''Nile I have a ceremony coming up so i need you to be good house husband okay?'' He says. I have always accompanied to his ceremonies. I know how to act in that usual crowd so It doesn't sound so bad.

''Is that why you had to train me quickly,'' the words slipped out. I waited for him to come and hit me but instead he answered.

''Exactly. Lately I notice that you are getting too comfortable. I want to show you who is on top in this relationship. I love you but I need you to be submissive, he crouches in front of me.

''You love me, than why?''

**''** I don't want to lose you. I can't,'' he holds me close.

''I love you too,'' I lean on him.

...

''Hello everyone and welcome to NYPD Awards. I have seen so many young recruits that start smart. The academy is sure spitting out honorable men an women. Tonight we congratulate those whom have been heroes to this grimy city. We also meet the families f theses heroes,'' the MC starts off. He is standing on the stage in a fancy tux with envelopes in one hand and the microphone in the other. The audience are all seating in white round tables with glasses held up. Yato and I are sitting on a table closer to the stage. We are smiling and acting like a normal couple. We are married and everyone thinks of us as a perfect union. I mean- I think it is pretty good. Anyone would argue and say this is the worst marriage but if I follow Yato, I can live happy. Well as Happy as a sad pathetic person like me can.

''So to kick it off we will start with our crime fighting superstar, Yato,'' the MC looks like he is having fun. He raises his arms in the air and a spot light lands on us. Yato smiled down at me and he gives me his hand. I accept it and we walk up to the stage. All eyes are on us as we stroll next to MC.

''So Yato, I see you two are doing well,'' he says.

''Well Nile and I have been in love for so long that we can't help be happy. It's a feeling that only comes when you are in love so I don't think you'll understand,'' Yato winks. The crowd starts to laugh.

''Oi that hurts,'' the MC puts on fake sad face.'' Well I'm still looking,'' he stares at me.

''Hey now look somewhere else,'' there is an uproar in the audience.

''I got it,'' he raises his hands in defeat. ''So Nile,'' the attention is turned on me, ''how is it being married to him?''

Yato gives me firm squeeze,'' Well most of the times scared. You never know what's going to happen. My husband is a crime fighter and I know he is good at it but you can't help but worry. Besides the fact the I worry about him on the job- the rest of our marriage is going well. We are not perfect but no one is and we are just happy being with each other,'' I say. I hear the adience gush over my little speech.

''Yato you better keep him close or someone is bound to steal him,'' the MC jokes.

''Than they'll be part of a crime scene,'' Yato said with a deadly intent. The audience seems to think its funny but I know those words are true.

''Well who would be stupid and selfish to cut through this scene of true love,'' the MC comments. He rubs his eyes as if he was crying. I guess to all of them our relationship would seem like a fairytale one. If only they knew the truth of what our marriage was really about.

''Well like always, Yato you win the award of most wanted. This year he arrested 127 bad guys. He also assisted in the fire we had a couple of months ago. Rookies this is who you want to be,

'' the MC winks.

''Now, now we all do what we can. It's not like if I retire the whole city will go into shock,'' Yato smirks.

''Well there are a lot of new faces and some are even making a name for themselves. A good example would be the duo team of Ryugga and Kyoya.''

My heart stopped as I saw him walk on stage. He had along side him another male with white hair and golden eyes. I smiled sadly as he walked in front of me. It looks like he found someone after all. Not only that but they work together.

He looked at me and I can tell he was surprised. He probably never wanted to see me ever again.

**I did a two for one. I am busy doing homework so I'll try to make my updates longer. I hope you are all having a stress free september. Well bye. **

**PS Review. It makes me feel great and motivates me to type. Till the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

******I love all the reviews. You guys are awesome and the reason I deleted Magic was because, with school, I do not have time to update all my stories. I don't want to make you all wait so when I do have time I'll repost Magic with new chapters. It is not down permeantly. Also I would like to once again thank you all. I have been so stressed that I needed a picker-upper. Enough about me now for the update.**

I stared into his blue eyes as he smiled and talked to the MC. He looked so happy with the man he was with. I looked away as I felt my heart burn as I watched him.

''So Kyoya and Ryugga, you two are sure making a name for yourselves in this bag, bad city. How did you do it? and how do you feel?'' the MC started to ask questions.

''Well it's surprising how fast we have come. We only came here about a few months ago but this city is full of crime. We really need everyone we can get- I mean it's new York; there is a lot of crime here. How do we feel about it,'' the man next to Kyoya, Ryugga, said. '' What do you feel?'' he asked Kyoya.

''Well we are happy and thrilled to make it in this big city. Like my partner said; New York isn't exactly the safest city to live in. The crime is high and I guess we took advantage,'' Kyoya responded. He looked really happy, he was smiling and laughing. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him. No matter the time we have spent apart I still drown in his blue orbs. My heart flutters but it heart kept hurting but I didn't care.

'' The whole city is wondering- Is there something between you two?'' the MC leaned in closer to hear the response. I was also waiting to hear what he had to say. Inside I hoped that nothing was going on between the two.

''What? Us,'' Ryugga looked at Kyoya.'' No there is nothing between us. I mean I can't stand this guy for more than 9 hours. He's going on about some lost love-,'' Ryugga was cut off when Kyoya placed his hands on his mouth. Kyoya tried to laugh to take away some of the suspicion.

''Like Ryugga said we are nothing but pals. Besides we are both dominant so there is no fun or kick in it,'' Kyoya seemed nervous. I was sort of happy he was still single but Ryugga mentioned something about love. So Kyoya truly did find some one. It may not be Ryugga but someone else. It hurts to see him and not be able to talk or go near him. I know I'm being selfish but I can't help what I feel.

I look to my side and Yato is smiling but under that facade I can see anger. He doesn't like sharing the spot light. It doesn't help that Yato knew Kyoya some point in his past. The night we first met he mentioned Kyoya. He never gave me an exact answer but I knew that I couldn't ask. I always figured the two got into a fight or something. Knowing both of their personalities, it didn't surprise me much.

''Well Kyoya it does sem you have a special someone? So spill the MC got closer.

''I like to keep my private life private but if you must know it is some one I have loved and admired for a long time. Although I can't tell him. I can't even face him,'' Kyoya said. He got the audience to swoon. I hear him make a nervous chuckle as he tries to not blush.

''No fair,'' the MC and adience whined,'' you have to give us something.''

''No I don't have to tell you anything,'' Kyoya smirked.

''Well at least I tried. So Ryugga what about you.'' the MC turned his attention to Ryugga.

''I don't tell because I have no one. Sorry but I am not in a relationship right now.'' Ryugga commented.

''Well you heard the gentle men and ladies. This guy is single and looking for love.''

''Maybe I should have lied,'' Ryugga laughed as the audience tried to get his attention. I saw a few girls and boys raise their hands, trying to get the hot bachelors attention.

''You ain't smart my friend,'' Kyoya said as he saw the problem that Ryugga soon had. After saying he was single, the many individuals in the crowd immediately leapt on the chance to date the young man. I mean he should have watched what he said at these kinds of public events.

''Well moving on from that... you two win the big and up in coming rookies,'' the MC passes them each a medal,' 'you two should later have a word with Yato.''

The rest of the evening went well. Yato got three awards after that and the duo, Kyoya and Ryugga, got two each. They did request to see Yato but he informed me to go to the bathroom. I nodded and left his side. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my arm. The burn he gave me awhile back still stings and the mark is red and angry looking. It has not healed much and I think it might be infected or something. I take off the rest of the bandage and apply a new set. I make sure to have some bandages with me where ever I go. I change it's wrappings and just stare at the mirror. I assume Yato will come get me when he id done talking to the two rookies.

I just stare at my reflection. Yato has not been leaving marks on my body. He started harming me in ways the outside world wouldn't notice. He also keeps me closer than usual. He did say he loves me so maybe that is why. I don't think that's it though. I continue to get sick often but now I feel light cramps in my mid section. Yato said he contracted a docter to see me next week. I think he finally noticed that something is wrong with me. At least I know that he won't punish me for seeking help. Not that I asked Hikaru for help. I guess I stilll won't get over the fear I hold for him. I guess Hikaru opening her mouth made Yato realize he had to br more strict with me. I deserve what I got. I did my master wrong and for that he unleashed his wrath on me.

''-ile,'' I snap out of my thoughts as I hear someone calling my name. I turn to see Kyoya standing there. He looks nervous I don't know why. I mean he had no feelings towards me. No matter how passionate and in love I was with him- It wasn't so on his part. All I was, was a fling to him. Besides he has someone new. Someone who is hotter, smarter and caring than me. He deserves that someone.

''Nile how have you've been,'' he ask. He sounds genuinely interested.

''I have been greta,'' I lie. I keep my eyes focused on him. He really looks the same even after all theses years. I widen my eyes and quickly pull my sleeve down. He says nothing so I hope he didn't see anything.

''Well that's great to hear,'' Kyoya says. I guess he didn't see anything. He walks closer to me and I stand still. I can smell him from here and his aroma is so soothing

''How about you?'' I bite my lip. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Yato is going to punish me later.

''In all honesty I am not well,'' he replies.

''How come. All is going well in your life. You have the career you wanted and you seem fairly happy to me,'' I reply.

''Well there is one thing missing to make my life complete,'' he says.

''You already found someone deserving of your love so what else do you need?'' I ask. I mean he has it all.

''No I don't have one thing. This thing is important to me. I left it for a while thinking I was doing the right thing. Turns out I was stupid and lost my chance at true happiness,'' he sounds sad. I wonder what exactly he means by that.

''Well whatever it is, I hope you find it,'' I say. Kyoya truly deserves better than me.

''So you got married,'' he changed the subject.

''Yeah I did,'' I respond.

''Yato must be a great guy,'' Kyoya said.

''Yeah he is a strong, brave, generous guy,'' I say. He should just stay in the dark like everyone else. I am no longer any of his concern.

''I hope you two will be happy,'' Kyoya says. He smiles but I feel like it is a sad one. I don't understand. Kyoya should rub his life in my face and tell me I'm useless and maybe smack me.

No, Kyoya is not Yato; but then what is Kyoya. I am confused to how Kyoya is acting. Maybe he just wants me for a one night stand or something.

''Nile,'' Kyoya waved his hands in font of me.

''Oh I'm sorry,'' I realize that he was waiting on an answer from me.

''You seem like you have more on your mind. I remember you used to take huge pauses when you lied,'' he cupped my face with his hands. My eyes widen as I notice him leaning closer and closer to me. My heart is practically jumping out of my chest as I stare into those blue mezmerizing eyes. The way his hands feel on me make me want to cry. Even though I deny it: I will always love this man who toyed with me. But then why is his face getting closer to mine?

Our lips finally meet. Our tounges meet and roll against the other. We fought for dominance and he over took me. His tounge explores my mouth while his hands have moved to his waist. He holds me tightly and securely. I missed this. I widen my eyes and push him away. I may be married and not only that but if Yato knows out that I have done wrong he will surely and severely punish me. But right know I am in pure bliss.

''I'm sorry but I couldn't stay away,'' he apologized.

''What do you mean.? You left me,' I say . I can't help but feel anger and betrayel. How can he kiss me when have knows I'm married. Sure he doesn't know the whole story but he is the one that abandoned me.

''It's complicated. I left because I was going to return as a better man. After I came to New York I got wrapped up in drugs and that's why I couldn't contact you.I also knocked up a girl and she really played me. The kid was not truly not mine. She was playing me. I was ashamed that I strayed from the path that I always wanted. I was going to get myself help before I wanted to tell you. But then news had it you were married and moved somewhere. I tried to call Demure but for some reason he avoided me as if I were the plague. I actually did go visit him and he said that you were over me. He really changed from that shy kid six years ago,'' he paused.'' He didn't tell me anything and I recently learned you were in New York. I saw a picture of you on Yato's desk. He would always stare at the picture and I've been watching him. We can't let him get hurt. I know that he means a lot to you.I want you but I know you may not believe that-''

'''Bullshit,'' I said. I couldn't anymore. I remained calm but I can feel the anger swell deep inside me.

''Nile,'' he looks at me. I step away from him and stare into his eyes. I hate him, but I know there is no truth to those words.

''Do not worry because I am over you. All the those years you didn't call or text or anything- I found a new path,'' to a downward spiral. I smile at him and turn to leave.

He grabs my burned arm and I cry out in pain.'' Nile rae you okay?'' Kyoya looked at me worriedly. Shit. I have to get away from him.

''It's nothing,'' I pull my arm out of his grasp but he pulls me back. He pulls up my sleeves and he sees the bandage that is slowly getting soaked in blood. He also notices mt bruises that run up my arm.

''Nile what-'' I pull my arm away and cover it before run out. I keep going until I am outside.

I hear loud claps coming from behind me.

''I knew you would bend forward if he asked you, you stupid whore,'' my eyes widen as Yato walks to me. He grabs my hair and leads me to the car. He roughly pushed me in the back seat and off we went.

******Well that's took a little while to write. I hope you enjoy Nile's story. I am so mean o him and I kind of feel guilty. Updates could be fast like this one or really slow. It all depends on whether I have time. Reviews make me extremely********happy ad motivate me to make time.**


	7. Chapter 7

******Yay an update. I have a feeling this story will be really long but I think it will be fun to write and read so bear with the updates. I don't really have a lot of time since I have activities to do. Anything to make my transcript perfect. I know I'm only 15 but I can't help but worry.**

******Sorry for the rant...anyway on to the next chapter.**

Yato threw me through the front door. He didn't wait for me too pick my head up because he grabbed my hair. He roughly pulled me up and stared into my eyes. He took me to the long mirror the hanged on the wall and forced me to see my reflection. I stared at myself and I was completely frozen in fear. He was standing there with a creepy smirk.

''This is you. You fucking whore. You have done your master wrong and now I will punish you,'' he smashes my head into the mirror. ''You think that just because he plops back into your life that I will let you go. You are mine, you hear me. Answer me useless prostitute,'' he screams into my ear. I opened my mouth to answer him but he just smashed my head into the mirror. I couldn't really see or hear much of anything but I can sure as hell feel the pain coming from my head. He drops me to the floor and walks out. I can faintly hear him rummaging through some stuff.

I feel something hard coming in contact with my arms. It sort of feels like he's beating me up with a bat. I scream for him to stop. I can feel my bones breaking and the pain is unbearable. I try to breath in and out slowly and think of other things but nothing can distract me from the pain. He is brutally crushing , my bones into smithereens.

''I was planning to never use this but you brought this on yourself,'' I feel something extremely hot in the middle of my chest. I scream and cry as the heat becomes extremely painful. I look at what he is doing to me and see that he is branding me. He is placing something on me. I creamed and tried to get away but he put his foot on my neck. He placed his weight on it and I was unable tp breath. I wanted to scream out in pain but I couldn't even intake he amount of breathe needed to pull that out.

''Stop,'' I choke out. I immediately realize talking was a mistake. He crouched down and removed the object from my chest and placed it on my hairline. I screamed and tried to shake him away. I kicked the object out of Yato's hand and resorted to crawl away,. He got up nad stepped on my nagle. He tied his belt around my neck and forced me to kneel. He then started to beat my face up. My left eye closed up completely and I can tell that I was probably bleeding all over. I can still feel the searing heat on my skin. He grabbed my burned arm and applied pressure on the already painful wound. I cried since my throat was left raw. I no longer had the strength get away or scream. I just cried as Yato beat m. His fist and foot making contact with my head and legs. The world around me turned dark but I could still feel all the blows falling on my already crushed body. I wondered if tonight was the night I would die. At least I saw Kyoya from one last time.

Too bad Yat stopped his attack a little later. I heard his feet move into the bathroom.

The next day I was in a doctors office. Yato was standing beside me. He thought to visit the doctor a little sooner. It's not like ha had nothing better to do.

''My name is Madoka and iI will be your doctor from now on and this is Ginga my assistant,'' the lady said. She was probably the doctor that Yato paid. Her silence was paid and she wouldn't say anything. I looked up to see them. She may have tried to stay calm but I can see the fear in her eyes. Her assistant look petrified of me. I probably look like hell. I decided best to look down.

''Can you leave so we may begin,'' Ginga said. He tried to stay calm but even he couldn't look him in the eyes. Yato does place fear in anyone, even those he just met.

''Fine,'' Yato said. He walked out the room. The area Yato brought me was in the far side of New York. I t is a small and rather old looking clinic. I have so far only seen six people working here. No wonder Yato chose to bring him here. It's not someplace with many onlookers.

''Please take off your shirt,'' Madoka said. I nodded and took off his shirt. Ginga immediately gasped as he see the brand and all the bruises and injuries on my body. I ignored his pained expression and looked away.

Madoka nodded and started with the brand. The blood around it was already dry but the area was red and very sensitive.

Ginga lifted my bangs to see the other brand. Both were basically a crescent moon. I guess since Yato means night that this is him claiming me. The one on my hair line was messy and unreadable since I kept moving. But it still hurt as much as the first one. Actually even more.

''what's your name?'' Ginga asked as he put a cool cream on my brand mark. I decided to keep my mouth shut. All I have to do is disobey him and Yato would crush me. Ginga must have got the note that I was not talking when he decided to look at my arms. My whole arm was purple and I knew that that meant that bones were broken. Madoka seemed to be worried about the dried blood around my head. She also tried to talk to me but I just stared at the floor. I was in no mood or position to get attached to these people. Afterall they are just people who are paid by Yato to keep their mouths shut.

''Ginga pass me the roll od bandages,' Madoka said. Ginga passed her the material and Madoka wrapped my arms up. She made sure to wrap int nice and tight. Ginga checked my vitals and then moved to wrapping my head. I knew that neither of them could do anything about the bruises on my face and body. Those only time can heal.

What surprised me was when Madoka wheeled a weird machine towards me and Ginga layed me down. He placed a cool get on my abdomen and Madoka placed a round tool on me. The weird machine showed a white pot surrounded by darkness.

''You're a little over three months pregnant,'' Madoka says.

''What?'' I finally speak. This would explain the constant vomiting but I can't be having Yato's child.

''I assume this is the first your hearing of this but it is true. You are having a baby and right now he or she is doing fine. I know with your...situation, you need to be a bit more careful. You might want to start thinking about names since soon we'll be able to tell it's gender.''

The whole world comes crashing behind me. ''No this can't be. Please take it out,'' I cry. I don't want to bring a life into the world I live in. It could be happier if it didn't live,''take it out.''

Ginga seems taken back about what I said,'' wait what?''

''What do you mean what? How am I supposed to bring a baby into my situation. You see me. What good would it do if the baby had to go through he same,'' I hear the door abruptly open. I see the two medics look away as Yato makes his way to me.

''Shut the hell up you bitch,'' he punched me. I immediately shut up. I can still feel the stinging sensation on my face. He threw my shirt on me and I put it on quickly. He grabbed be hair and pulled me out of the room. We got into the car and he pushed me in the back seat. He proceeded to beat my face again.

''You were so close to fucking it up,'' he grunts as he hits me.

How can I bring a baby into the world I suffer through. I know it is wrong to end its life but I can't. I can bearly save myself. How am I to save another life that will be depending on me. I can't even stand up to the father of the child.

Yato gets back in the driver seat and starts to drive. The rest of the day Yato locked me in the bathroom while he was watching the game. I rocked myself as the news of my pregnancy set in. I was almost four month pregnant so it was too late to abort but adoption was still open. But if Yato say pushes me down some stairs the baby is a goner. I need to get away from this man. I need to but I can't. The only man who I thought loved me was with someone else. I am not stable, I can't raise a child. I can't do this alone. I can't get a job, I can't support myself in the outside world.

Maybe I should stay but give the baby away to someone who van actually take care of him or her. I can spare my child from it's father. A least then I can stay here without worrying about endangering another life. Yato knew of my condition and he was happy. What if he wouldn't let me give the baby away. I am probably going to have to find away to transport it. I need to. Maybe Kyoya and his partner can raise the child.

Yato came into the bathroom and dragged me out. He threw me on the bed and started to fuck me. Since I am still early in my pregnancy, sex is still allowed. He plunged his hard organ deep inside me. I can feel my insides burn as he thrusted deeper in me and as he squeezes my thighs together. It was a better angle for him but a more painful one for me. I stared up into his eyes and I couldn't do anything. I am so useless. No matter Kyoya threw me away. I a worth nothing but I'll make sure this baby has a fighting chance. I can't take it anymore.

I have no chance but at least the innocent life inside me might.

He turned me around so that I was on my stomach and he was on top of me. He tugged on my hair and thrusted in me once more. He had no rhythm or concern over me, all he cared about was fucking me. I feel like a piece of worthless meat as he grunts and gets closer to his climax. I can feel his organ, hard and pulsing inside me. I cry and sob but all he does id place my head in the pillow. I am being fucked from behind while being suffocated by a pillow. Yato slows down as I feel him fill me up with his disgusting sticky fluid. He slaps my ass and pushes me off the bed. I fall to the floor on my back and stay still. Yato leaves me alone for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

******Thanks all of you are so supportive and it encourages me to update quicker. I am also ecstatic to hear that many of you are anticipated what happens next. You guys are awesome**

******To be more specific**

******KidRay**

******NEWbie**

******Guest**

******L.I**

******Thank you all.( SHOUT OUTS TO ALL WHOM COMMENTED MORE THAN ONCE. YOU GUYS ROCK)**

I am all alone once again, well not totally alone. Mu bump is slowly growing. It's not really noticeable but I know he or she is thee. That is all I actually feel. Since Yato beat the crap out of me- I really can't feel much of my body. It took Madoka and Ginga three hours to assess all the broken bones that are in my body. My arms are both bound in a white cast and a tight wrapping is on my right foot and a full cast on my left leg. He was pretty pissed since he decided to hit me with a bat and then have sex with me.

I'm just thankful the baby is okay. Right now the baby is all the matters to me. I could care less if I'm in pain, I mean it's like the pain is new for me. As long as my little one is safe I could at least be good parent and protect it. Afterall the baby won't be seeing much of me after it's born. I decided I'm going to give this baby to Madoka. She will hide him or her and find a home far far away from Yato. I know she is putting herself in danger; I really didn't want to bring anyone down with me but she agreed it would be the best course of action for the baby. My life ended long ago and it wouldn't be fair for the baby's life to be over when it hadn't even started. I can't do that to an innocent life.

Yato has returned to the full job and isn't home a lot. I don't want him to be here since seeing me in this broken state would make him smile. I really don't care if he looks at me with joy since he always does when I'm in pain. He's especially happy if he caused it. I feel so ashamed that I'm here in such a broken state, not aware of what is going to happen next. At least I know that since I'm pretty much already dead. He really can't kill me or hurt me since I'm already in a sad state.

I shake my head and start to let my mind drift some where else. The good part of my injuries is that since my bone have already been crushed beyond repair; the nerves were already numb so I don't really feel that much pain and the 'recovery' time is faster. Since my bones will never be as good as the were before I met Yato- There is no need to heal them fully. I have walked and done other things with unstable bones so it's not really a big deal. I refused medication since I don't want to risk me going numb and saying something bad. I don't want to get in trouble anymore. I need to lay low... at least until the baby is born which is like six months away.

I really hate these moments since I think about the baby, Yato or...Kyoya.

I heard him come in to the house a few days ago. He said he wanted to invite us to dinner but Yato said no because he lied about me visiting my mother. Please my parents have been dead for a while and even if they were alive I wouldn't visit them. One it's not like you'd let me and second I'd be too ashamed to face them. Anyway Kyoya did ask when I was to come back but Yato said he did not know. Kyoya having manners didn't persist. I did wonder why he wanted to invite us to anything. But then I remembered that Yato is a role model to the rookies so maybe he just wanted to get close to Yato. That would mean that he is only inviting me to be polite. So I am really Yato's lap dog. Maybe I'm even lower like baggage. Man this is why I don't like thinking. My thoughts always bring me down. It's not like I have many happy moments with Yato.

But I did have many with Kyoya. I remember this one time Kyoya and I went on this picnic. It was the perfect spot since it was away from prying eyes. We ate and held hands. We were so close that his breath ran down my neck. Man do I wish that I he was my first. At least them I can saw that I made love with someone I cared about. We also exchanged many 'I love you's ' and 'You are my love' but I guess they meant nothing coming out of his mouth. I remember we did have a pretty hot make out scene.

Also when he gave me that damn locket. The one I have kept this whole time. I remember that that day was perfect and Kyoya was perfect and oh no... I can't anymore.

The I remember when we kissed in that bathroom. I hadn't thought back to it but I remember it felt great. I felt like I melted into him and that our lips moved perfectly with each other . And then... I pulled away. I should have kissed him a bit longer since it may have been the last kiss we shared. I mean I missed the feeling of is lips on mine. It's better then when Yato bites my lips until they bleed. But I wonder why Kyoya kissed me. I guess at the time he just wanted to fuck but something in his eyes told me that wasn't right. When I pulled away he was disappointed. Not in the way were he was just looking for an ass but he looked hurt. I don't understand why he would feel hurt. I mean if all I was was a fling then why did I feel like he was hurt. I am probably thinking too much into this. I might have seen what I wanted and what was actually there.

Thinking about that kiss is making my head hurt. I should probably forget it. I mean he has somebody. Somebody better than me. Besides I'm totally broken and why would he want used goods. And I should not forget that Yato punished for that one kiss that I didn't even initiate. If I was bitter I would blame him but I just can't bring myself to blame him for anything. I really am a weak person. Not deserving of any kind of kindness.

******This is where we break into Kyoya's POV**

I go over the paper piling up on my desk. The boring manilla folders keep getting thicker and thicker and I have nothing driving me to do the work. I have nothing at all to go home to anyway. The clock on the wall keeps ticking slower and slower. The little red stick moving ever so slowly it's driving me insane.

''Kyoya wake the hell up dude,'' I hear the familiar voice. I turn and see Ryugga holding a bag of take out food. I hate his smug face but he is reliable. Not only that but we do have a sort of rivalry that sometimes gets violent. I mean I usually start by punching him in the gut and then he kicks my face with the point of his foot. I mean, I can take his punch and I know he can too, but it isn't exactly health to fight with your partner.

I think it' a good thing. I mean we are letting out steam with out harming innocent people.

Besides it's not like I'll shoot him in the balls. I won't lie and say that the idea never crossed my mind. Trust me; Ryugga has given be plenty of reasons to grab my piece and shoot his balls off.

''Wake up will ya,'' Ryugga says slightly irritated that I didn't answer him back. ''Here,'' he passes me a container of food. I open it and find rice and glazed ribs. I mean it's good for take out but it's nothing like a home cooked meal Yato must be lucky gorging on real food. I mean I know that Nile knows how to cook and not only that but the food from his homeland is pretty tasty. I mean it was a mix of cultures and I felt like his love was wrapped all over it. Not only that but having someone as adorable and cherry and sarcastic and... I need to stop thinking like this. I mean he's married and last I checked he'd married to a hero. I could never live up to that. I screwed up with a chick and went down a dark path. There is no way I deserve someone as perfect as Nile. I am lowly scum compared t Yato.

Even now that I am making a name for myself, I still can't live up to Yato. I mean he's like a hero and a saint wrapped in one. Maybe not the saint part since he's got a rather large vocabulary of swears.

But I may be thinking into this too much. Not only that but I saw Yato really happy the other day. He could have won the lottery or something. It was until later that I found out the reason why he was happy. That reason made me weep and cry. I mean how would someone feel if your love was pregnant with another mans child. I mean I wanted to have kids with him but I blew my chance long ago.

Without knowing I suddenly touch my lips. I can still feel his lips against mine. I mean I probably shouldn't have kissed him but I couldn't help it. I was so taken by him. I mean, I thought I could control myself but , I was wrong. Seeing him fueled a spark in me. The urge to hug him and hold him tight.

I guess thinking back Nile did seem different. He seemed anxious. The Nile I knew would have yelled at me and ripped all my hair out but Nile didn't do anything. He was just standing there. Not only that but he flinched and shook when I held him. He doesn't flinch. I mean I know I saw times when he got wacked by a tennis ball but he didn't let it get to him. But that night he was also more hidden. More attached to someone.

I wonder why I also got a faint smell of blood. Why would Nile be different. what caused him to change so drastically.

Maybe I should get to the bottom of this. I mean something seems off about Nile. I know Nile and that was not him. The Nile that night was more like a frightened child that a snapping turtle.

******Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just have some bad stuff going on with my dad and I still have to focus on school. Sorry for making you wake but please be patient with the updates.**


End file.
